Anything Can Happen (Season 6)
This is the sixth season of the music group game called Anything Can Happen with applications being open from the 7th of April 2019 for 5 days and the top 12 finalists for the live shows being revealed on the 15th of April 2019. This season there is a new twist called The Tiers. This is where the Artists are located in 3 Tiers with the top tier being SafetyVille so you will be safe from the results, Purgatory is inbetween and Danger Zone is the bottom Tier and you could be in danger of being eliminated. After everyone has performed the Tiers would change with someone getting promoted or demoted. There is a 4th Tier for Eliminated Artists to come back who must duel an Artist from the Top Tier and if they they win then someone from the Danger Zone Tier gets eliminated. This is the starting point of something that is original in this group game that involved the contestants sending in mission songs relating to a specific category worth 25% of the live show rankings and that only one judge can send someone home at a live show making important decisions. Aili James and Ryan decided to come back as Panelists this season. Returning back to be a Panelist is Kat. Aili James couldn't make it to Shows 4 & 5 with Scotty filling in. Finalists The top 12 finalists were revealed on the 15th of April 2019. Here are the different finalists with their users and the place they were eliminated during the competition. Results Summary ;Colour key - Contestant was in the bottom two and was saved after the sing off. - Contestant was eliminated after the sing off. - Contestant was in the Danger Zone and was eliminated in a duel. - Contestant received the highest combined panelist & mission ranking. - Contestant was in the Top Tier and is immune to the next show. - Contestant received the highest combined panelist & mission ranking and also was in the Top Tier. The Tiers The Artists would change Tiers depending on their Performances with SafteyVille being the Top Tier, Purgatory being the Middle Tier and Danger Zone being the Bottom Tier. The Tiers ended after Show 5. 'Live Show Details' 'Show 1 (18/19 April)' ; Panelist vote to eliminate Kat was chosen to be the Sole Judge. *Kat: Leona Lewis - Based her decision on having performed the better performance and have a bigger chance of winning with it being tough to make. 'Show 2 (21/22 April)' Angelina Jordan, Tori Kelly and Whitney Houston decided to withdraw and were replaced by their alternatives Melanie Martinez, Morissette and Noah Mac. ; Panelist vote to eliminate Aili James was chosen to be the Sole Judge. *Aili James: Candice Glover - Based her decision on the artist that lived to her expectation and delivered tonight. 'Show 3 (24/25 April)' This show is a double elimination. ; Panelist vote to eliminate Ryan was chosen to be the Sole Judge. *Ryan: Kirk Jay - Based his decision on who provided the edge having the ability to go far and giving one of their best performances. 'Show 4 (28/30 April)' Aili James couldn't make it to this show and was replaced by guest panelist Scotty. ; Panelist vote to eliminate Kat was chosen to be the Sole Judge. *Kat: Billy Gilman - Based her decision on who has more potential to go further and shouldn't have been in the bottom 2 and could be a dark horse. 'Show 5 (2/3 May)' Aili James couldn't make it to this show and was replaced by guest panelist Scotty. ; Panelist vote to eliminate Ryan was chosen to be the Sole Judge. *Ryan: Melanie Martinez - Based his decision on Noah producing a phenomenal performance and having the capability to win compared to Melanie. 'Show 6: Quarter-Final (5/6 May)' This is the start of the Back to Back Shows taking place in 3 nights. ; Panelist vote to eliminate Kat was chosen to be the Sole Judge. *Kat: Noah Mac - Based her decision on whom produced the best performance in the sing off and have the potential to be the underdog and win the competition. 'Show 7: Semi-Final (6/7 May)' ; Panelist vote to eliminate Ryan was chosen to be the Sole Judge. *Ryan: Jess Glynne - Based his decision on the Artist who dominated in the sing off having a much powerful voice. 'Show 8: Final (10 May)' 'Mission Results ' 'Show 1 (Songs from 2005-2010)' 'Show 2 (Movie Soundtracks)' 'Show 3 (Artists Starting with an S)' 'Show 4 (ABBA Covers)' 'Show 5 (Norwegian Artists)' 'Show 6 (Rap Songs)' 'Show 7 (Anything)'